


baby

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Who knew calling Kiyoomi Sakusa “baby” could result in this.“Who said I’m the one who’s going to do anything?”“Because ya like doing things to me, baby.”[NSFW sakuatsu week day 4: dirty talk + "can you stop sending me nudes, i'm still at the gym]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 215
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for day 4: dirty talk + can you stop sending me nudes, i'm still at the gym
> 
> I love plotwists ~
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Omi-kun**

[picture attached]

Omi-kun

Can ya stop sending me nudes, I’m still at the gym

I didn’t do such thing

You call that a nude?

Yer bare torso Omi!

You send me those all the time

It’s not nudes, Miya

Semi nudes then?

No, it’s just a shirtless pic of me

Why do you send it to me?

Not that I mind ofc but

I’m still at the gym

And you’re supposed to be resting your shoulder

Okay

I won’t send anything else then

It’s a shame, I had something else prepared

…

What do you mean something else?

You said I was supposed to be resting

Which I am

But since you said it again, I guess you don’t want to know

Shame, Miya

I’m sure you would have liked it

I said I didn’t mind!!!!

Come on Omi-Omi

Tell me

Aren’t you at the gym?

Yes I am

But tell me

Please

_[Seen]_

Omi

Omi please

Baby please I’m dying out there

You’re not dying

I am!

[picture attached]

That’s what you’re doing to me right now

Just with a shirtless pic?

What would it have been if I’ve send this since the beginning

[picture attached]

Holy shit

Is that my boxer?

No, it’s mine, you’re the one borrowing it without asking

Do

Do you have another picture following this one?

Also, damn Omi, did ya change your abs work out routine or did you make them shine specially for the picture

Damn

I fuckin love you

Do you think you earned the privilege to get the last picture?

Excuse ya

Ofc I earned it

I earn every privilege when it comes to ya

You’re mine Omi

What’s mine is yours

Show me, then

[picture attached]

You couldn’t wait until getting home, huh?

You’re too fucking pretty Omi

Yer doing things to me

I’m so hard it’s painful

Sucks to be you

I’d like ya to suck me, yes

Again, sucks to be you

Yano what I like ya to do to me too, Omi?

Who said I wanted to do something?

Come on, I know you’re hard right now

You don’t have any proof of that

I know you are

Show it to me, I know I’m right

And to answer my previous question

I’d like ya to eat me out, Omi

I want your tongue to do wonders to me

Make a mess out of me, Omi

Are you touching yourself right now?

Only if you are

[picture attached]

Yer so pretty Omi-Omi

I want ya

[Omi-kun is calling]

“Hm?” Atsumu answers, putting the phone against his ear. “Eager, Omi?” he teases. He rests his back against the door of his locker. Nobody is here, they are all still training. Perfect. He starts to stroke himself, slowly. “Are ya touchin’ yerself, baby?”

“What tells you I am?”

“Yer picture,” Atsumu chuckles, breathing out a long moan when he brushes his thumb on the tip of his dick. “And I hear yer breathin’. It’s a bit louder than usual.”

“Hm,” Kiyoomi hums. Atsumu knows it’s both from pleasure and to acknowledge his explanation. “If my shoulder hurts again, it’s your fault.”

“How would that be my fault? I didn’t do anything,” Atsumu complains. “Ya brought this on yerself with that picture, Omi-kun.”

“Look at you complaining about it,” Kiyoomi sighed. A mix of pleasure and slight annoyance. “Wait until you get home.”

“Oh,” Atsumu chants. “What are ya doin’ to do when I get home, baby?”

He hears Kiyoomi’s breath stuttering. Atsumu grins. Who knew calling Kiyoomi Sakusa “baby” could result in this.

“Who said I’m the one who’s going to do anything?”

“Because ya like doing things to me, baby.”

He can’t see his boyfriend’s shivers, but he can perfectly imagine them. 

“I know for a fact, though,” Atsumu continues. He strokes himself faster. Long strokes. Searching more pleasure by squeezing his balls when going down. He lets out a moan. “what I’m goin’ to do to ya when I get home.”

Kiyoomi exhales shakily. Atsumu can hear squelching sounds coming from his phone. It turns him on even more, his dick twitches in his palm. “What are you going to do?” his boyfriend asks.

“I’ll kiss ya like no tomorrow,” Atsumu starts, slowing his pace on his throbbing cock. He’s going to come right here and then with Kiyoomi’s moans and sighs in his ear if he doesn’t slow down. “I’ll kiss ya until yer lips are numb. Then, I’ll move to yer neck. Can ya feel my lips on you, Omi?” When Kiyoomi breathes out a shaky “yeah” in his ear, he continues. “I’ll kiss yer neck at first and then I’ll bite yer creamy skin, near the mole on yer jugular. I’ll leave a mark. Do ya know why I’ll leave a mark here, baby?”

“Because I’m yours,” Kiyoomi says. He moans after a particular long stroke, and Atsumu could only do the same. The squelching sounds coming from the phone were more numerous, faster. 

“That’s right,” Atsumu agrees. “Yer mine,” he grunts. He feels a familiar warmth settling in the bottom of his stomach. “Are ya close, baby?”

“Just talk,” Kiyoomi growls. 

Kiyoomi’s sounds are divine. Atsumu even stops stroking his own dick to listen to him touching himself. He could perfectly imagine Kiyoomi. Lying in their shared bed, back arched because of the pleasure overtaking him. One hand stroking his dick while the other squeezes and massages his balls. His head jerked backwards. Eyes closed. Mouth opened. The phone is probably resting near his ear on the pillow. Atsumu on speaker. 

Atsumu gets back to talking after a few seconds. “I’m goin’ to fuck you until ya cry, baby,” he starts to stroke himself again. “I’ll fuck ya and watch yer pretty little dick bounce on your stomach,” Kiyoomi lets out a cry. “I’m going to watch ya fall apart because of how good I make ya feel.”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moans. And Atsumu feels his knees buckle under him. He settles his back harder into the locker, bending his knees to be more stable. He spreads his legs further to have a better balance. Muscled thighs and calves holding him. He strokes faster, feeling his own pleasure reaching the edge. He guesses Kiyoomi is close as well. The other keeps repeating his name like a mantra.

“Are ya close, baby?”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi moans again. Atsumu is sure he doesn’t even hear him anymore, too lost in his sensations and his pleasure.

“I’ll fuck ya raw, like ya like it,” Atsumu adds. “I’ll fuck ya fast until yer a complete mess under me,”

Kiyoomi cries out his name again, and follows it with a series of long moans and smaller cries.

“Come for me, Omi.”

And with a last cry of his name, Kiyoomi lets out the sinniest moan Atsumu ever heard. If it was a sin, it becomes a virtue coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, and Atsumu could only follow him suit. His dick throbs until cum flows out of the tip, painting his hand and fingers in white. Atsumu comes with a call of Kiyoomi’s name and a growl. Choked up by a cry because of how good it feels. He just wishes he could physically touch, grip, mark his boyfriend. 

They’re both breathing loudly, erratic and uneven. Both coming down from the edge. Atsumu knows he has a dumb smile on his face right now, because he can feel the pull at his lips. Kiyoomi probably has one arm over his eyes, trying to calm down his breathing as his dick softens on his stomach. His creamy skin beaded with drops of white cum. 

“Ya know what, Omi?”

Kiyoomi hums. 

“Keep sendin’ me nudes when I’m at the gym,” he grins. “I like when the tables turn.”

“Fuck you.” Kiyoomi groans.

“Gladly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
